


Coffee first. Flirting later.

by Stray_Anpanman



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Felix, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sibling Cuteness, Skateboarding, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, bad boy skater Changbin, but not really, coffee shop AU, like really fluffy, other members are only mentioned or have quick cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Anpanman/pseuds/Stray_Anpanman
Summary: Felix has been warned to stay away from one person on campus since he started the term and he had been doing a rather good job at keeping his distance. That was, until his little sister decided to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Coffee first. Flirting later.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas commission for anon!
> 
> Prompt: Either a college/coffee shop au (not very original, I know, but I’m a sucker for those) or Felix has a younger sister who is trying to learn to skateboard and Changbin, the scary-looking skateboarder helps her (cause well all know he’s a sweetheart. This is not very Christmasy but I thought it was a cute idea)
> 
> I've done my best to incorporate all three into the story, even if it's just a little bit and focuses more on the latter. I know absolutely nothing about skateboarding but I did my best to include it! Thank you so much for commissioning me! I hope you enjoy it anon!

It wasn’t a particularly common occurrence, wanting to actually flip off the customers that were lining up and tell his manager that he didn’t care about how badly they needed him, that he was done with this place and never planned on coming back. No, it didn’t happen very often but right now, the thought was oh so tempting. Not even the festive Christmas lights and tinsel, nor the small sparsely decorated the tree in the corner could improve his mood today. 

Felix had been here less than an hour, taking over from Jeongin and Seungmin, two of the other boys in his year who had applied at the same time as him earlier on in the semester. That was the way this place worked. Situated right at the gates of their university campus, the rather popular coffee shop named ‘ Déjà Brew’ served as an establishment that only hired those who went to the local campus. Because of that, it had a rather high turnover rate but it meant that the place was never really understaffed since the owners would be drowning in applications every time a new term started. Luckily, Felix had been chosen along with Jeongin and Seungmin, the freckled boy becoming rather close with the two; Seungmin majoring in songwriting and Jeongin in musical therapy. Felix himself had always found more joy in dance, actually managing to land a place in his university’s prestigious program, even if he wasn’t quite sure he was as good as the vast majority of the other students there, despite practically everyone telling him that he was.

His mother had barely managed to get the fees for the course, scraping all of her savings together to allow Felix to pursue his dream of hopefully taking his ‘beautiful talent’, as his mother had called it, to the stage. She had raised him and his sister all alone for as long as Felix could remember but she never, not once, stopped trying to give her children the best that she could. No matter what, Felix promised that one day, he would repay her but for now, he was just bringing in whatever money he could so that he didn’t put any more strain on his family’s finances. Hence, how he ended up working in a place that he could fit around his classes but right now, he wanted nothing more than to run straight out the front door without any thoughts of returning. 

About ten minutes before Felix’s shift had started, the asshole fourth year Sohun that had been scheduled to work with him suddenly called in saying that he had forgotten about an assignment that was due in about two hours. Felix had admittedly lost his shit and asked how the hell that was supposed to be his problem and that he better show up since they were placed on the evening shift, a true nightmare since many students used this time to return to campus and cram for the following days or complete assignments. Needless to say, he did not, meaning that Felix was left to fend for himself since his managers always left at around 4 in the afternoon, just as he showed up for his shift. Now, he was all alone trying to deal with a shit load of customers, most of which were cranky university students who were trying to cram right before the Christmas finals. 

Feeling his chest heave as he finished running around, Felix was just about to lean back on the counter behind him, he heard the little bell above the door ring, signalling yet  _ another  _ customer was about to disturb his momentary peace but when he saw who it was, he let out a very audible groan, one which was undoubtedly was heard by the group of men. 

“Is little Lixie is all alone? I suppose that’s not any different than usual.”

Felix rolled his eyes at the lame attempt at an insult since he did indeed have friends but Daeun and his cohorts couldn’t help but laugh at their own joke, high fiving each other as ‘bros’ so often do to hype each other up. All five young men standing in front of Felix were in the sports department, with Daeun playing football more than he attended classes, hoping to be scouted. According to Daeun, that was a real skill, unlike Felix’s ‘prissy ass dancing’ as he so eloquently called it every single day that he passed Felix in the hallways. It really didn’t bother Felix all that much, it was more a pain in the ass than anything else.

“Did you guys come here to order something or just to waste my time?” Felix huffed with a bored glare. 

“Oh, you’re becoming awfully feisty,” one of the backup bros called, snickering as if he was hilarious. 

“I like it when they bite back a little. Makes it more fun.” 

“Are you into that kind of thing, man?” 

“Bet all that flexibility from dancing accounts for something though, right?” 

In the hallways, Felix could at least walk away but when they cornered him in his place of work, there was little he could do but stand there and take the verbal hits, knowing that they would soon get bored and leave. 

“Hey!” a little voice shouted, grabbing everyone’s attention, the group of dickheads going quiet at being addressed by such a high pitched squeak. “Leave my brother alone!” 

Felix had to physically restrain himself from facepalming at the sight of his ten year old sister Elly jumping out of her seat to come to his rescue, as if she would be able to make the delinquents repent and back off, something more than a little unlikely. 

Most days, Felix collected his sister from school during the hour break he had between classes and work since his mother always worked late. She would always accompany him to the coffee shop and sit at one of the tables and do her homework, most of the time quietly, other times, not so much. She would often get bored, pestering Felix when she knew he wasn’t busy, begging him to let her go to the small skate park across the road. She may have been more than a little obsessed with skateboarding since she was able to walk, Felix unable to see the appeal in it all, failing many times when Elly tried to teach him how to skate but she herself was skilled, rivalling most of the adults that would visit the park but he didn’t like the idea of her going there alone, even if most of the people there knew about the little firecracker that she was since Felix would take her there on his days off. Still, call it a big brother instinct not to let her out of his sight when he was responsible for her wellbeing. So, she remained stuck in here until Felix had finished his shift, when he would take her to the skate park for half an hour before making their way home. 

Where she got this confidence was a mystery to Felix since both he and his mother were more on the introverted side of the scale, soft spoken and avoided conflict as much as they possibly could. Elly, however, not so much.

“This your bodyguard, Lixie? Well, she looks a lot tougher than you,” Daeun joked exaggeratedly, his gaggle of geese erupting into annoying quacks of laughter at the terribly sad joke. 

“You guys looking for trouble? I could kick any of your asses any day of the week!” 

Little demeaning oh’s and ah’s followed the little girl's threat, the five young men towering over her, not that it seemed to matter to Elly who stood steadfast with hands on hips and a glare that would send any bunny running for the hills. Feeling that things would escalate quickly if one of them said anything else that would rile her up even further. 

“Elly, it’s ok. Go and finish your homework,” Felix sighed, ushering Elly back to the corner of the store she had been sitting in for the past hour. 

  
“You’re just gonna let him get away with talking to you like that?!” she all but shrieked, Felix being thankful that the coffee shop was empty other than Daeun and his followers. He really didn’t want to have to explain to the manager why he was getting complaints about a rowdy ten year old. 

Felix was really at a loss, knowing that Daeun and his minions weren’t going to back down and neither was Elly by the looks of it. If he didn’t find a way to disperse the tension soon, things were going to get ugly. 

“Can you guys move? Other people want to get coffee.”

A hoarse, husky voice that Felix knew belonged to that one person he had been warned to stay away from when he entered university came from the shadows. Well, not technically from the shadows since there was a fluorescent bulb hanging directly over the young man’s head. Seo Changbin, a music production student a year above Felix stood in the doorway of the shop, the dark aura that always surrounded him practically oozed out onto the floor and began enveloping those around him. 

From head to toe in black, Changbin’s face was barely visible underneath the hood that was forcing his dark hair to droop over his eyes. A slightly worn AC/DC shirt was hidden under his hoodie, Felix being slightly surprised that he and Changbin had a favourite band in common but maybe he was just wearing it to complete his dark aesthetic. A skateboard was neatly tucked under his arm, a courtesy since many people from the skate park would roll their way straight into the shop, even though there was a very clear sign that it was prohibited. 

Black bags took refuge under his eyes, many people around campus whispering that it was because of the fact that Changbin was involved with some ‘shady business’ during the cover of night. What that was, Felix couldn’t say but there were never any good rumours about the young man currently walking up to the counter since the little gang of snobs that had been antagonising Felix for so long immediately parted when they saw who it was that had spoken to them. Even as cocky as they acted, Felix knew damn well that even Daeun and his posse were wary of Changbin since they had undoubtedly heard the rumours about him too. It was clear they didn’t want to get on his bad side, fearing the so-called ‘connections to the underworld’ they had heard about him having. 

Everything that Felix knew about the mysterious boy was based on rumours, since the only interaction he ever had with him was when he had been rushing to class one day after oversleeping, his best friend Jisung not having bothered to wake him up with a good morning text for the first class of the day like he had promised he would since he had a much earlier class, which made him end up booking it to try and make it on time. Rounding the last corner he needed to make it into his classroom before the professor, Felix flew backwards as he came into contact with another person, the person that Seungmin had told him to try and avoid at all costs if what the rumours said were true. Felix apologised profusely, not moving from his spot on the floor before a hand was thrust in front of him, an obvious sign that Changbin wanted to help him get into an upright position. No words were exchanged after that, just Changbin walking away from him as if absolutely nothing had happened. Since Felix couldn’t take his eyes off of the young man as he left, he was, inevitably, late for his class. 

Abandoning the idea of disturbing Felix’s night any further, Daeun glared at the freckled young man once more, doing the same to Elly as she stuck out her tongue at him before clicking his fingers and pointing towards the front door, a clear sign to his lap dogs that they were to exit the premises. 

“Can I get a mocha, please?” 

Shaking his head to dislodge the curiosity of how Changbin managed to get even those guys to leave, Felix stumbled over his words, chanting ‘yes, of course’ to answer an extremely tired looking Changbin before bumbling behind the counter to take his money that had been left beside the register, the small scene that had taken place in front of him not bothering him in the slightest. 

Just as he was about to grind the beans, a little huff from Felix’s left stole his attention again. 

“Can’t believe you just let them walk out of here like that without cursing them out,” Elly mumbled, shooting daggers at Felix for his obvious apathy to the situation. 

“Elly, sit. Finish your homework or I’m not taking you to the skate park.” 

  
At that small threat, the girl's eyes squinted even further as if she was trying to intimidate her brother. He was more than used to it at this stage, pointing his finger towards where she was sitting earlier before she humphed and twirled around to settle her rear on the plush cushions of the window seat. 

Quickly rushing to make the coffee, burning his hand on the steaming wand as he did so, Felix glanced back at Changbin who seemed completely uninterested in anything around him but when Felix turned to place his coffee on the counter, he noticed that Changbin actually had his eyes closed, a clear exhaustion covering his face. Not knowing what to do since it looked like he had actually nodded off standing up, Felix not so subtly cleared his throat, rousing Changbin from his quick power nap. 

“Thanks. Keep the change,” Changbin yawned, even though it was only five o’clock. 

Despite the numerous unsavoury rumours about Changbin, Felix couldn’t help but keep his eyes on him, intrigued by his persona, watching until the young man took a seat at the table right across from Elly, the girl still pouting and refusing to continue with her homework. Felix knew he would have to force her to do it one way or another, be it with the bribe of a hot chocolate with marshmallows or something else. Other than that, he assumed it would be a rather peaceful evening until he heard his sister squeak in surprise, a sound that echoed loudly throughout the quiet coffee shop, clearly enough to startle Changbin who cursed quietly as he spilled a drop of his mocha onto his lap. 

“Oh my god! A Ghostbusters GB Zuul Cruiser! That is my dream board!”

Felix looked completely confuddled at what had just come out of his sister’s mouth but when he saw her pointing to the skateboard that Changbin had placed underneath his table, he understood what had caught her interest, even if he still didn’t understand what it was that she meant. 

Changbin seemed to take a second to register that he was being addressed by the random child who was now staring at him with wide eyes, only for his stern, stoic expression to morph into one of softness, relaxing back into the chair and bestowing Elly with a genuine laugh of intrigue. 

That was something that Felix had never seen before. Changbin had smiled, contrary to all the gossip that said he wasn’t capable of such a thing and in Felix’s honest opinion, it made him look rather cute, something that made him switch to another line of thought rather quickly. 

“You know your stuff, little lady,” Changbin laughed, setting down his cup to gesture her over, picking up the skateboard and handing it to her. 

Felix was about to go and intervene, not sure if he should be letting his sister speak with someone like Changbin but as he went to move, three more customers came in and began ordering a long list of coffees for their friends who were still studying at the library. 

“This board is so awesome. You know, I’ve been trying to save up for it but I’m still a little short. Ok, a  _ lot  _ short,” Elly sighed, running her fingers over the rather gruesome design on the wood. 

“You like skateboarding?” Changbin asked, genuinely intrigued by the girl who had absolutely no problem in talking to someone like himself, braver than a hell of a lot of the people on campus.

“More than anything. I really feel like myself when I skate. It’s so much fun! None of my friends really get it, nor does my brother over there,” she grumbled as she threw her head towards Felix, making Changbin snort at how crazily the blond was rushing around trying to make seven cappuccinos. “They always tell me it’s not for girls and that it doesn’t make any sense for me to like something like that. Everyone says it’s ‘unladylike.’” 

The little look of dejection on the small girl’s face nearly made Changbin smother her with reassurance that it didn’t matter who you were, if you liked skateboarding, then that’s exactly what you should do but the moment he opened his mouth, Elly’s head shot up, a look of utter determination setting her mouth into a straight line. 

“But I don’t care what they say! It’s my life and I will do as I damn well please! If they don’t like it, then they can find someone else to be friends with. Well, Felix can’t find another sister but he can get lost anyways!” 

“Felix, huh?” Changbin hummed as he glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with the barista whose ears burned up when realising he had been caught staring. 

“Ah! I’m Elly, by the way.” 

Changbin caught himself studying the little girl, wondering why on earth she had come to speak with him even though she had never met him before. Wasn’t she ever taught never to speak to strangers? It took a moment before he realised that Elly was obviously waiting for him to introduce himself. 

“I’m Changbin. It’s very nice to meet you, Elly.” 

And it was. It wasn’t very often that he met a kid who was so invested in skateboarding, even if Changbin himself just used it as a way to unwind in the midst of all his assignments and exams. 

“Hey, Changbin? Are you really good at skateboarding?”

“I’m decent, I suppose. Why?” Changbin asked, taking the suggested reading out of his bag to place on the table; that had been the whole reason he had come here in the first place since the library was so crowded.

“If you’re there the next time I go with my brother, could you teach me some new tricks? I mean, I’m pretty good too but I have to learn nearly everything by myself. Please? Pretty please?” 

The girl’s hands were clasped together so tightly in prayer that Changbin was afraid she would snap her fingers in half if he didn’t answer her soon. 

“I think I can manage that. I’ll even let you take this beauty for a spin too.”

Elly’s eyes couldn’t have lit up any brighter at the thoughts of getting to ride the skateboard she had her eyes on since two birthdays ago. In her excitement, she rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around Changbin, squeezing the dear life out of him, making the young man groan in surprise at how insanely strong she was. 

“Elly.”

At her brother’s warning tone, Elly peeked up from where she had her chin resting on Changbin’s shoulder, only to see Felix glaring at her while shaking his head. She wasn’t quite sure why he was so insistent on her not hugging the young man who had been nothing but nice to her since she had first spoken to him but she quickly remembered her manners and knew that she probably should have asked if it was ok to hug him first since a lot of people didn’t appreciate being touched without permission. Unwinding her arms with a sheepish smile, Elly apologised for hugging him, seeing Felix still staring at her while gesturing with his hand for her to sit down and work. He was probably worried that she was bothering him but she would never bother anyone and Changbin seemed like he enjoyed talking to her too. Felix was just a big stick in the mud, as per usual. 

“I have to finish my homework, Changbin but I’ll remember our deal. You promised, ok?” 

“I’ll remember, Elly. Don’t worry,” Changbin laughed, his smile momentarily faltering when the girl raised her pinky finger as a symbolic gesture. The young man immediately snorted with humour again and joined hers with his own, solidifying the verbal agreement they had made. 

Changbin didn’t hear from the girl again throughout the next half hour he was sitting in the café since he too was doing some reading for his next assignment and she was trying to complete her homework but there were more than a few times when he would look up to catch her staring at either him or his board, not knowing which one interested her more. When he had finally decided to leave, he gave a little wave to Elly, mimicking the little girl when she held out her pinky finger as a reminder of their promise. 

Packing up his things, Changbin headed for the door, only to stop when he felt a tap upon his shoulder, expecting it to be his new friend but turning around to find her brother instead, cheeks aflame and eyes darting everywhere but his own. Felix, if he remembered correctly.

“I’m sorry if she was bothering you,” Felix mumbled, obviously referring to the inquisitive girl who was staring at them now.

“Not at all. She’s a sweet kid.”

Debatable, Felix thought, since Changbin knew nothing of the temper tantrums she had actually been capable of in her youth. Nowadays, it was just her exceedingly loud mouth that always got her and, more often than not, him, into trouble. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Felix.” 

Changbin knew his name. He  _ knew  _ his name. Whether or not that was a good thing was yet to be seen but once Felix had gotten over the fact that he was now on a first name basis with Changbin, the reason as to why they would be seeing each other more became the most interesting thing that Felix ever wanted to know. 

“What? We will? Why?” 

Changbin didn’t bother answering him, figuring that Elly would undoubtedly fill him in on all the details later when he would inevitably ask what they spoke about. Turning on his heel with a cocky grin, Changbin headed out the door, giving him a back handed wave before disappearing beyond the corner, not seeing the way that Felix whipped around to stare at Elly, the young girl dipping her head to pretend to finish her homework, even if she was a hell of a long way off from that. 

* * *

“Then, Changbin said that he was going to teach me tricks! He promised!”

The cold winter air nipped at Felix’s ears as he wrapped his free arm around himself, watching his little sister bounce around in beside him as they walked hand in hand, talking about the young man with whom she had spoken today, excitement radiating off of her but even after all the praise she had given Changbin, Felix was still wary of him. Rumours are always based on some sort of truth, right? 

“Elly, I don’t know how good of an idea it is to be spending time with Changbin.”

“Huh? Why not? He seemed really nice.”

“That’s what you gathered from two minutes of talking to him but you don’t really know anything about him.”

“Neither do you.” 

Felix could do nothing but concede defeat since his sister was absolutely right. Everything he knew about Changbin was based on more than likely overexaggerated hearsay. There was absolutely nothing other than what was being whispered through the grapevines that Changbin was someone other than a frazzled university student, no evidence in the slightest, just the stories that began with ‘I heard that…’, ‘apparently…’, ‘have you heard the rumours…’ and Felix thought that, if everyone’s opinion of him was based on rumours that people made up, people like Daeun, he probably wouldn’t be portrayed in a particularly good light either. 

“Well, whether you like it or not, we’re friends now. So you have to be nice to him,” Elly declared, detaching herself from her brother’s hand and rushing towards the front door to their house where they both knew their mother would be waiting. 

They say that the best things in life usually come as a surprise and Felix thought that, maybe, just maybe, he could use this unusual chance to try and figure Changbin out, to see if there was something more to the young man who didn’t seem all that bad underneath. Only time would tell if his suspicions turned out to be accurate. 

* * *

The next time Felix saw Changbin was more than a little nerve wracking. Just like any other day, he had gone to the café after picking up Elly, directing her to the usual seat but not before his friend Hyunjin, his classmate who was working the same shift, offered her a small slice of cheesecake in return for one giant hug. Of course, Hyunjin got what he wanted because he always did, especially when it came to Elly since she was absolutely smitten with the elder dancer. 

However, Felix had been more than a little stressed lately. It wasn’t bad enough that three of his professors had set the same submission date for his essays that counted for a third of his grade in each class but he also had two pieces to choreograph by himself, two that had to show a great contrast to each other, something that he was not used to doing. It was challenging enough choreographing something he was comfortable with but trying out something that was completely different was another nightmare to add to his list. And it was this that ultimately made him snap at Elly when she began tugging on his sleeve when she said she was bored, swinging back and forth with a little pout until Felix had enough and slammed a mug down on the counter, Hyunjin wincing a little when he heard a crack that meant they would have to throw the mug out. 

“Elly! Sit down for once in your goddamn life and do as you’re told! In case you didn’t notice, I’m working and I don’t have time to keep you occupied every hour of the day! Go back to your seat and finish your homework!”

Felix rarely snapped at his sister, never really getting annoyed enough to do so but something inside of him just boiled over in that moment and she happened to be the recipient of his anger. Small tears could be seen forming in Elly’s eyes and she carefully stepped away from her brother, lowering her head and scampering back to her chair. Felix could already feel the wave of guilt rise up from his stomach for speaking to her like that, as well as the awkward stares he was receiving from Hyunjin and the customer he had been making the latte for. Right after the words left his mouth, he had regretted it, knew he shouldn’t have said any of it in the first place but it was too late now. 

Once he had calmed down and the customer had left, Hyunjin laid a hand upon his shoulder, knowing exactly how Felix already felt since they had spent a decent amount of time together in class. 

“I think you know you need to go and apologise,” he smiled placatingly, already undoing Felix’s apron strings. “You’ve only got another twenty minutes for your shift. Go on ahead and bring her home. I think some cuddles are in order for you two.” 

“Are you sure, Jinnie?” 

“Of course I’m sure, now go.” 

Felix was in no way going to argue with Hyunjin if he was sure because, not only did he want to make it up to Elly for taking his anger out on her but he was so utterly exhausted that, if he got off work a few minutes earlier, he would not complain. 

The only problem was, when he grabbed his bag and went to get Elly, his sister was nowhere in sight. She wasn’t in her seat, wasn’t anywhere in the coffee shop and that’s when the guilt that had been sitting in his chest turned into a sickening panic. He began calling out her name immediately, not caring about the customers staring at him or Hyunjin’s worried gaze but before he could even linger on it, he was rushing out the door, looking every which way and not seeing any sign of her. It was his job to look after her, not just because his mother asked him to but because he was her big brother, he was supposed to protect her from everything bad in this world and let her know that he would always be there for her. What had just happened between the two of them sent her the opposite message and Felix was beginning to drown in self loathing. 

Rather than stay in one place, Felix just began running down the street, looking into each shop and asking the owners if they had seen a girl matching Elly’s description. With his luck, all of them, of course, had said they hadn’t. His home wasn’t that far away, maybe fifteen minutes to walk and Felix thought that maybe she just wanted to give him a scare by going home without his help but just as he was about to bolt straight there, his own name rung in his ears, a soft voice calling him from across the street where the skate park was located and when Felix thought about it, that should have been the first place he looked. 

  
When he zoned in on the voice, he saw Elly, unharmed but with rosy cheeks and dried tear tracks coming from her eyes. However, she wasn’t alone, holding onto someone’s hand, the owner of the voice who had beckoned him over and when Felix realised it was none other than Seo Changbin, smiling at him shyly, he just about flew across the road, narrowly missing being hit by a car. 

As soon as he got there, he fell to his knees and dragged Elly into his arms, feeling his own tears build up and flow over, sobbing into her chestnut curls, not caring about who was watching him. 

“Oh, god, Elly. Don’t  _ ever  _ do that again! I was so scared when I saw you weren’t there. I thought something awful might have happened to you,” he sobbed, wondering if the girl could understand him through his mumbled words but when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, he knew she had got the message, her own sobs mixing in with his. 

“I’m sorry, Lix. When you yelled, I got scared, I didn’t mean to annoy you but you looked so angry, I thought you hated me. I just wanted to come over here so I wasn’t bothering you. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Felix couldn’t have felt more awful if he tried, his breaking heart practically audible in his own ears. His sister thought he  _ hated  _ her and that was the last thing that she should ever be worried about. 

“Elly, no, no, don’t apologise. I’m the one that’s sorry. I should never have spoken to you like that, kiddo and I most definitely do not hate you. I love you so much, Elly. So, so much. Have since the day you were born and always will, no matter what happens between us. Ok?” 

The small nod against his shoulder let Felix know that at least his heartwarming message had gotten through to her. The both of them would most likely be in for a long night, probably staying up to watch a movie with some well needed junk food and cuddles to patch up the small crack in their relationship but neither of them had school tomorrow, so Felix was more than happy to indulge.

“Changbin found me in the park and asked me who I was with. I told him what happened and he said that I needed to go back to you.” 

Felix had almost forgotten about the third presence beside them, looking up to see that Changbin had stepped a few feet away to give them space but quickly glanced their way when he heard his name, smiling softly when Felix got to his feet, never letting go of Elly’s hand.

“Thank you so much for helping her.”

“Of course. I was a bit worried when I saw her by herself so I thought I better check on her to make sure she was ok. Um…” Changbin gestured Felix over to him, winking at the little girl to show that he would return her brother to her momentarily. “She seemed really upset about what happened and I know it’s not my place to give you advice but try and take it easy on her.”

In this moment and time, Felix felt downright foolish for ever believing all the horrible things he had heard about Changbin. In pretty much every instance he had been in contact with Changbin, he had been nothing but pleasant, especially with Elly and this time had just proven that he was a really good guy. He could have ignored the crying girl, looked the other way since it was in no way his problem, left her so that some creep might have noticed her first but he hadn’t, he had helped Elly and advised her to go back to Felix, even going as far as to bring her there so she wasn’t harmed along the way. 

“I’d like to repay you in some way. Anything,” Felix offered, hoping that his new impressions of Changbin had not been wrong and that he wouldn’t take advantage of his kindness.

“That’s really not necessary.”

“Please, I insist.”

“How about your phone number?” 

That made Felix halt, eyes wide and nearly asking Changbin to repeat himself before he noticed the skater put his face in his hands when he realised what he had just said, the red tips of his ears giving away just how embarrassed he was about his quite outright request. 

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be flirting with you when you’ve just had a scare like that. It’s just…I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the last day we met in the coffee shop.” 

“Wh-” Felix tried to interrupt but didn’t get the chance when Changbin threw his hands forward in defence, revealing his cheeks that were flaring red. 

“No, wait! That sounds a little creepy. I have obviously thought about other things. I’ve had to do assignments and readings, not to mention all the stuff at home and then my friends…”

As Changbin went on in detail about all the other things on his mind other than Felix, the freckled young man couldn’t help but laugh at how utterly different compared to what everyone saw in him. He wasn’t some big, scary underworld figure that did shady deals below the surface. From what Felix could see, he was a soft, nervous guy with a heart of gold that was desperately failing at trying to ask out someone he thought was cute. Or, at least, he thought he was failing.

“Ok.”

“Ok…what?” Changbin squeaked as he stopped his rambling. 

“You can have my number.”

“What?! Really?” 

“Yeah, give me your phone.” 

Changbin dug through his pockets with such haste that he nearly dropped his phone when he went to hand it to Felix, his palms sweating slightly since he had finally gotten the courage to ask him for his number. Chan and Jisung would have a field day when they heard about this tomorrow. 

“There. I’ve put it under Lix. Um, call me. Or message me. Whatever,” Felix bubbled, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but apparently failing from the little side eye he could see Elly giving him. 

“I will. Um, I’ve gotta go. I was supposed to be at Chan’s house like twenty minutes ago. I’ll text you soon…Lix. See you. Bye, Elly. Be good, ok? No more running away.”

Elly pouted slightly at Changbin’s teasing but waved him off all the same as he sprinted down the path until he was out of sight. 

When Felix had started this day, he thought it was going to be the most awful one in his life and it really had been up until about ten minutes ago. Letting Elly out of his sight was a mistake that he would never make again but at least some little bit of fortune had shined upon him today and Felix couldn’t help but smile giddily as he held his phone to his chest before pocketing it. 

“Uh, what was that,” Elly asked slyly, knowing exactly what had happened but wanting to hear it from her brother’s mouth instead. Not that he would give into her so easily. 

“Don’t worry about it, Elly.”   


“You should thank me for getting you a date.” 

* * *

“Lix! Lix! It’s time! Come on! Changbin is probably waiting! Let’s go, go, go!” 

“Elly! Breathe. Goodness…”

Pulling the peak of his cap down over his eyes, Felix tried to hold back a laugh at the visible excitement buzzing off of Elly as she picked up her skateboard and literally flew out the door, her feet swinging in the air before landing on the ground. 

Since that day when Felix nearly suffered a heart attack because of his sister’s disappearance, he had become inundated with messages from Changbin, not that he wasn’t sending back just as much to the young man who he had come to know rather well. The moment he woke up, during his classes, while he was tapping away on his laptop doing research, at dinner time, just as he was beginning to drift to sleep for the night, Felix’s phone was buzzing with soft words from Changbin. 

_ ‘Good morning, Lix.’ ‘Have a good day!’ ‘Have you eaten yet? Make sure you do.’ ‘These essays are killing me. Hope you’re doing better than I am.’ ‘Sleep well, Lix. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’  _

With each of these messages that Felix would receive, his heart would melt just a little bit more. He liked talking to Changbin, he was more than happy to do so but that’s all they were really doing since they had met last. Since they had been in the midst of Christmas exams, neither of them really had time to see each other, other than the very few instances they had facetimed. For Felix, it was fine in the beginning but now, he wanted something else. He wanted to see Changbin and get to know him all the more. 

Felix had found out little interesting facts about him over the last fortnight, things like how he had grown up in Yongin and had an older sister, how he actually got into their university on a scholarship because of his vocal and rap skills, how he was in a music production team with Jisung, something his  _ best friend  _ had  _ never  _ bothered to tell him about, along with Chan, a fourth year that Felix had heard about somewhere along the way. But by far, the most adorable thing that Felix had found out was on one of their rare facetimes, just before they were thinking about sleep, with Changbin lying in his bed. It was then that a blue blob caught Felix’s eyes, the young man inquiring as to what it was until Changbin had gone red in the face before holding up a toy Munchlax that he had since he was a kid, one that he lovingly named ‘Gyu’. It was right there and then that Felix knew he would never be able to let Changbin walk out of his life. 

On one occasion whilst on campus, Felix had seen Minho, a senior in his dance class, speaking with Changbin from afar. They were both laughing loudly, at what, Felix wasn’t sure but he trusted Minho’s judgement and asked if he knew Changbin well later on in class. 

“Bin? He’s a sweet guy. Misunderstood, I think. Why, Lixie? You interested?” he had cooed, poking Felix’s ribs as he laughed loudly at the younger’s predicament. 

Of course, Felix didn’t respond, not knowing exactly what his answer would be in that moment and time. 

But right now, Felix was internally bubbling with excitement as he made his way towards the skate park with Elly. Changbin had called him last night whilst Felix was in the shower, only for Elly to see his contact name come up on screen. There were one too many instances when Elly had heard them speaking on the phone, only to come barging into Felix’s room, demanding to speak to her new best friend. When she had answered the video call, Changbin had greeted her softly, just as he always did and asked her to tell Felix that, now that finals were over, he’d love to meet up with him for a bit tomorrow if he was free. If Elly rushed into the bathroom when Felix was still in the shower and held his phone up to the glass whilst he screamed and Changbin covered his eyes, that wasn’t for anyone to know. 

But now, they were on their way to meet Changbin at the skate park since Elly said there was no way they were going to meet without her; Changbin still hadn’t taught her any tricks after all. That’s why, even though Felix had told her to remember her manners, when she saw Changbin at the entrance of the park, she ran to him and jumped straight into his arms, which he seemed to have no qualms about. 

Felix couldn’t help but give a rather enthusiastic wave when he saw Changbin glance up at him, berating himself for acting like an embarrassment in front of someone…he had come to like quite a lot. And perhaps that’s why Felix was just a little bit more nervous about this meeting than he would like to admit. 

“Hey, Lix,” smiled Changbin, still trying to manage Elly hanging out of him. 

“Hey, Binnie,” Felix replied, the nickname that Changbin insisted he address him with feeling a little heavy on his tongue. 

“Yeah, yeah, hello, hello. Changbin! Teach me, teach me!” 

Felix shook his head at his sister’s loud yells, trying to hog all of Changbin’s attention to herself. Hopefully she would be so focused on trying to master her new skills later on that he may be able to have a conversation with Changbin alone. 

It began with Elly showing Changbin the level she was at whilst Felix sat on the edge of a ramp, keeping his eye on the two at all times. To say that Changbin was impressed was an understatement but Felix had always said that his sister was advanced for her age. Once he was satisfied that her helmet was very securely attached to her head, he began teaching her two tricks he had always found easy enough to pick up: the acid drop and firecracker. Both were things that Elly had apparently heard of but never tried since she had nobody to show her. It was about twenty minutes later that Changbin joined Felix up on the ramp as both of them watched Elly do her best to perfect the new tricks by herself. There were a few beats of silence as Changbin’s arm brushed off Felix's, sending shivers up the younger’s spine before he decided to bite the bullet and ask the question he never had the courage to ask over the phone. 

“Ok, I gotta ask. These rumours about you around campus, I’m sure you’ve heard at least a few.”

“Pretty sure I’ve heard all of them by now but I have a feeling that’s not what you were going to ask,” Changbin scoffed with a smile, his hawk’s gaze zoning in on Elly as she nearly fell off her board trying to go down the small flight of steps to practice the firecracker. 

“Where the hell did they come out of?”    
  


“Dunno. People like to make up shit when they don’t understand someone. I like to wear black, sue me. The reason I always look tired is because I’m constantly working on new tracks into the night for class. I don’t talk a lot because it’s so much effort to try and get through to people who don’t want to listen. All these rumours, I just never bothered to correct them.”   
  


Felix definitely thought he should have. There were such nasty things being said about him and he wasn’t even defending himself against them but if such things were ever said in front of Felix again, he would have no problem telling such a person to shut their mouth. 

“There’s so much more to you than people can see.” 

Changbin finally tore his gaze away from Elly when that came out of Felix’s mouth, a dumbfounded expression making his jaw go slack once he heard the compliment that made his cheeks flush. In only two weeks, Felix had come to know more about him than people he had known for years. It was so incredibly easy to open up to him and Changbin could definitely see this friendship blooming even further than it already had. 

“Do you really know me that well after only two weeks of talking to me over the phone?” Changbin laughed halfheartedly, a tinge of sadness behind his words.

“I think I know you well enough. You know, everything that I knew about you before we met that day in the coffee shop was based on stupid rumours and lies, stuff that made me really nervous when Elly started speaking with you in the café.”

It was obvious that it stung Changbin just a little when he heard that Felix was afraid of his little sister mixing with someone like him when there was absolutely no reason for it. All he ever wanted out of university life was to keep his head down and work, make some friends and hopefully be somewhat qualified to enter the ‘adult’ world but for some reason, strange whispers started circulating about him, things that had no ounce of truth to them and made people avoid him like the plague and Changbin really thought he was going to spend his entire university life alone. That was, until he met Chan and Jisung, two young men who couldn’t care less about other people’s outlooks, basing their opinions on what they themselves encountered, which was someone they loved very much. It was just a weird string of bad luck and the worst part was that this wasn’t even the first time people judged him because of first impressions, not giving him a chance to show them who he really was but as long as Changbin had the right people beside him, he really didn’t care about anyone else. Now, he cared a great deal about what Felix thought of him too but thankfully, his opinion of Changbin had changed to a rather positive one, one that truly reflected the type of person Changbin was.

“But now that I’ve gotten to know you and spend time with you, I can see that you’re such a wonderful person that anyone would be lucky to have as their friend. It’s really their loss.”

“T-thanks, Lix. Don’t worry about it though. I don’t really care what other people think of me. Just certain people,” he muttered, looking straight into the younger’s eyes to get the message across. 

“Well, I think you’re amazing.”

Changbin’s whole face was as red as a cherry tomato now, the heat practically being felt by Felix himself but all the freckled young man could do was laugh at Changbin’s cute predicament, wanting to see that side of him more and he so wanted to make sure that Changbin knew he was worth so much more than he seemed to think of himself, to shower him with praises constantly until he started to believe it but before they could take the conversation any further, a loud crash followed by a piercing cry flew through the air. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where it had come from and in an instant, Felix and Changbin were sliding down the ramp to run to Elly who was lying on the ground, her skateboard flung about twenty feet away from her after she had fallen down the steps. 

“Elly! Are you ok?!” Felix shrieked, the protective big brother instinct kicking in. 

“Do I look like I’m ok?!” Elly wailed, clutching her skinned knee close to her chest and freaking out when Felix tried to touch it. 

“Elly, hey, sweetie, look here.”   
  


Through pools of tears, Elly turned her attention towards Changbin, seeing a little red Minnie Mouse band-aid in his hands, cooing over how brave she was being with her injury as he cleaned it with a small antiseptic wipe from his back pocket (he always kept some on him for instances like this) before placing a kiss to the back of the band-aid and sticking over the irritated skin. It was over in an instant and Elly was so immersed in Changbin’s theatric compliments that she didn’t even notice what he was doing. 

Felix was rather in awe of how he handled the little tantrum, smiling affectionately at the young man who promised that kisses on band-aids always sped up the healing process. 

“Unfortunately, every great skater needs to suffer a few scrapes here and there. You’re alright though? Nothing else hurts?” 

It was obvious that Changbin was subtly trying to make sure that Elly hadn’t broken anything in her fall, seeing as he had accumulated a broken arm, ankle and nose in his many years of skateboarding. It was one of the first things that he had told Felix to break the ice, seeing as it was a topic that had brought them together. Of course, Felix was horrified, wondering if Elly should continue if that’s where she was headed, not that he’d ever be able to stop her. 

Shaking her head as she inspected the cute little band-aid, Elly realised she was being stared at, making grabby hands at Felix to pick her up and cuddle her close to make her feel somewhat better. 

“I think that’s enough for one day, Elly. You did so well today. You always need to remember that  failure is not the opposite of success, it's part of it. We all need to fall down a little before learning to get back up by ourselves. You’ll get it next time.” 

The words seemed to make Elly perk up a great deal, especially when she seemed to understand that Changbin was proud of how well she did and how hard she had tried, her tears instantly drying up and being replaced with a smile, something Felix was thankful for. He was still going to give her a piggyback home though. Perks of being a little sister with a sore knee. 

“Thanks for trying to teach me, Changbin. I’ll get it next time. I’ll practice lots before I see you again.”

Felix had no doubt that she would spend as much time as she could in their backyard trying to perfect the tricks so that she could show off to Changbin the next time they met. She always had been a bit of a perfectionist when it came to stuff like this.

“I’m sure you’ll do great, Elly. Well, I better head home. Looks like it will be getting dark soon. Bye, Lix. I’ll call you again soon. I’d like to take you out sometime, just the two of us, if that’s ok,” Changbin sighed, patting Elly’s head as she yawned widely, clearly tired from her little ordeal. 

It was when she dipped her head down to rub her eyes that Changbin surged forwards, placing a little peck upon Felix’s freckled cheek, giggling at how Felix nearly dropped his sister after the shock but it wasn’t in a bad way. In fact, Felix was about to ask for another before Elly popped back up. 

Changbin told him that he really enjoyed today, even if it had ended in a little tragedy but that he hoped to spend more time with Felix soon before bolting off, something that had become a habit of his when he was with Felix. As Felix stared after the young man’s retreating figure, a small smile gracing his lips, Elly hooked her chin over her brother’s shoulder and whispered: 

“I saw that, by the way.” 

* * *

Changbin was freaking out. Just a little bit. Just the teeniest tiniest bit. Ok, he was freaking the hell out. Two nights ago, while talking with Felix on the phone, their usual ritual that hadn’t been broken since he had obtained the younger’s number, Felix had asked Changbin if he would be available to come over for dinner. Changbin had not expected a request such as that, to be invited to Felix’s house, at the behest of his mother, no less. It made him wonder what kind of things Felix had told her about him. Was he just a friend? How did his name even come up in a conversation? Did Felix tell her about everyone’s impression of him? What if she believed that too when she saw him? Is that why she had invited him over? To tell him to stay away from her son? He needed her to like him if anything was ever going to happen with Felix and he really,  _ really  _ wanted something to happen with Felix. 

After their little outing with Elly at the skatepark, Changbin had met up with Felix a few times, just the two of them. Though, Felix did always say he either had to slip out of the house or straight up lie to Elly about where he was going since if she knew Changbin was there, there was no way she would let him leave without her. They had visited the Han river and had a picnic, gone to an arcade and played till they dropped, watched a couple new films in the movie theatre. Hell, they even went back to the skate park because Changbin wanted to try and teach Felix how to skate. It had gone well for a little while before Felix had ended up on his backside in a fit of giggles as Changbin yelled bloody murder, asking him if he was hurt. 

But even after all that time together, getting to know each other’s souls inside and out, neither of them had ever brought up the peck on the cheek that Changbin had bestowed upon Felix back then. For Changbin, it was nervousness that stopped him from moving forwards. If Felix hadn’t brought it up, it could only mean he wasn’t interested in him that way, right?

When he had asked Chan and Jisung about it last night at a recording session, Jisung nearly flipped his lip, wondering why on earth he hadn’t heard anything about this yet. 

“Lix?  _ My  _ Lix? How have you been dating my best friend and I didn’t know anything about it!” the younger had yelled but Changbin had to vehemently deny dating of any kind. That was kind of his problem. 

Chan advised him to just be himself, as if that wasn’t the most clichéd advice in the entire world but he made the point that’s who Felix liked hanging out with and he was sure that Felix’s mom would like that person too. That’s why Changbin showed up at Felix’s house, dressed as smartly as he possibly could while still trying to maintain some semblance of his everyday self, a black fitted shirt with corduroy trousers and dress shoes, something he wasn’t used to wearing but something that wouldn’t make him seem uncomfortable. With a shaky hand, not truly knowing why he was nervous, Changbin rapped on the door three times, only having to wait about ten seconds before he heard little socked feet on the other side of the door which swung open to reveal Elly, panting heavily like she had run all the way here. 

“Changbin!” the girl yelled, once again leaping into his arms. 

“Hi, Elly.”

“Elly, you’ve got to stop doing that to him,” Felix scolded after appearing out of the living room, throwing Changbin an apologetic smile which was quickly waved off. 

“Come on in!”

Almost against his will, Changbin was dragged towards the dining room, being directed to a chair on the far end of the table. He didn’t even have time to give Felix a proper hello before Elly said she was going to tell her mom that the guest of honour was here. 

That left Changbin sitting politely by himself before Felix plopped down next to him, a small sigh leaving his lips as they once again descended into silence. 

“So, how come your mom asked me to come over? Not that I don’t appreciate the invitation but…”

“I dunno really.”

“You don’t know?” Changbin faltered, feeling even more uneasy than he did before. “What did you tell her about me?” 

“Just what I’d say about any of my friends but she’s never asked for anyone else to come over other than Jisung but I’ve known him since I was four years old. I’m kind of curious too.”

Even Felix didn’t know why he was here and to know that she had never taken an interest in any of his other friends from school before opened up a giant pit of nervousness in his stomach. 

“Ah, hello there. You must be Changbin.” 

Changbin leapt up out of his seat, absolutely smashing his knee on the underside of the table but bit back the scream of pain, even if Felix seemed to notice and clasped his hand over his mouth at the loud bang it had produced.

“Y-yes, ma’am. It’s very nice to make your pleasure. No! I mean it’s an acquaintance to meet you. I…oh god…” 

Elly, who had been hiding behind her mother’s figure suddenly burst into amused giggles at Changbin’s miserable attempt to introduce himself, earning herself an annoyed pout from Felix who knew that Changbin was trying his best. 

Mrs. Lee gestured for all of them to sit back down and asked Elly to help her bring in the food before they were all conversing normally, with Felix’s mother interrogating Changbin slightly but in the nicest motherly tone she possibly could. 

Felix looked on sympathetically as Changbin was asked about his family life, what he was studying in school, what his plans for the future were and what he liked to do in his spare time. Changbin barely had time to eat with the amount he had been talking and Felix finally decided to take pity on the poor boy and intervene. 

“Mom, can you let up a little bit? Changbin must have answered about a hundred questions. What’s with the third degree?” 

“Ah, I’m so sorry, Changbin. I realise I have been a little bit enthusiastic. I just had to see what my son’s boyfriend was like for myself.”

“Mom!” Felix spluttered, coughing to dislodge the food that had gotten stuck in his throat at the sudden claim. 

“What?” his mother questioned, looking genuinely confused as to what she had said wrong. 

“Um, we’re not boyfriends, Mrs. Lee,” Changbin provided, twiddling his thumbs underneath the table.

“O-oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry. It’s just that Elly said…” 

All three sets of eyes slowly turned towards the little girl who was avoiding their gazes, lazily munching on a piece of broccoli that was acting as a great distraction. 

“Elly…” Felix hissed, looking about ready to combust with embarrassment. 

“What?! You two have been running in circles around each other for weeks now! I know Lix likes Changbin and I think Changbin likes Lix too. Just get together already!” 

“Elly, that’s enough,” her mother scolded, looking somewhere between furious at Elly for boldly lying to her like that and absolutely mortified that she had possibly made the relationship between the two boys extremely awkward. 

Changbin suddenly felt very small in the midst of the family argument. To be honest, it was a little embarrassing to have his feelings for Felix outed like that, even if nobody knew it was true but the way Felix had gotten so angry at his sister for the claim made Changbin cower just a little bit, wondering if Felix would have the same reaction should he confess to him, just as he had planned to do after dinner, provided it had gone well. Now, he wasn’t so sure if he should. 

“May we be excused?” Felix grumbled, catching onto Changbin’s wrist and leading him away from the table when his mother gave him a curt nod. 

As they left the room, Changbin could distinctly hear Mrs. Lee admonishing her daughter about ‘keeping her nose in her own business and out of her brother’s.’ The rest of the conversation was lost other than some whiny echoes from Elly as Felix led him up the stairs towards his room, closing the door harshly as he did so. He looked to be upset but Changbin wasn’t exactly sure of the reason. 

“I’m really sorry about that.” 

When Felix turned to look at him, there was something in his eyes that made Changbin’s heart stutter, something akin to uneasiness about where they stood with one another after what had just happened between them. 

“You’ve been apologising to me since the day we met. You’ve got to stop, Lix,” Changbin laughed, moving a stray piece of platinum blond hair out of Felix’s eyes. “Besides, it’s not like what Elly said was completely incorrect.” 

“Huh?” 

This had been what the whole evening was leading up to and even though he hesitated on it after Elly’s revelation, Changbin remembered something as he had been led to the younger’s room, something that Elly had said, that she knew that Felix had liked him too. He only hoped that she knew what she was talking about and that it wasn’t just her imagination running wild.

“Well, I dunno if what she said applied to you but it did to me. I’ve been holding back with my feelings since pretty much the day I met you. I enjoy spending time with you. It’s become my favourite thing to do honestly.”

Whilst Felix looked somewhat startled at first, his face slowly softened until a gentle smile rested on his lips, his hand reaching out to interlace his fingers with Changbin’s own. 

“You…everything about you is just amazing. I’ve never connected with anyone as much as I have with you in my entire life. I just…really like you, Lix. Is there any chance you feel the same about me?” 

No words were exchanged between them as an answer to the question, just Felix reaching up to tenderly hold Changbin’s face between his fingertips, thumbing across his flushed cheeks before pulling him forwards and sweetly pressing their lips together. Full of emotion and ever so slow, just so they could savour it, the kiss was obviously something that both had waited quite a while for if how they were holding onto each other like they never wanted to let go was anything to go by. Unfortunately, they did eventually have to step back but not too far, letting their foreheads rest against one another as they descended into soft giggles. 

“Maybe a little bit. Took you long enough.” 

Changbin immediately shot back that Felix could have most certainly taken the initiative when it came to confessing how he felt but when the younger said that he was unsure as to how Changbin really felt about him, they both understood that they had been in the exact same position. 

“So, when can I take you out on a real date?” Changbin pondered, brushing his nose against Felix’s but before a reply could be formed, a bang on the other side of Felix’s bedroom door, along with the patter of feet running away could be heard. 

“Woo! Yes! I was right! Mom, they’re going out now! All because of me!”

Changbin wondered if Elly would survive the night without a severe scolding from her big brother if the look on his face was anything to go by. Still, he knew that they would both have to face the music eventually, grabbing Felix’s hand to go back to the dinner they had left prematurely.

And when both of them thought about it, Elly was right; neither of them would have gotten together if it wasn’t for her. Felix would have gone on believing the rumours about Changbin and Changbin wouldn’t have taken any notice of Felix, just assuming he would be like everyone else but Elly had struck up a conversation with Changbin in the café that day, igniting the spark between the two young men and allowing it to blossom into something that wouldn’t have been without her.

Stopping in front of the door to the dining room, Felix turned to place another quick peck to Changbin’s lips before they rejoined his family, thankful that he had somehow found Changbin in the midst of the crowds, thankful that he had somehow managed to find his soulmate in the one place he thought he never would: right in front of him. 

Placing his hand on the wooden door, Felix pushed forward, turning to glance at Changbin with a small pout since he knew he was in for quite a bit of madness once he entered. 

“She’ll never let me live this one down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me at stray_anpanman on Twitter! ❤


End file.
